


Something Sweet

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chocolate, M/M, Mention of canon gore, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Eddie decides to see if he can satisfy his symbiote with other food, and discovers that Venom likes chocolate. A lot.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about that movie, huh? Lots of fun, lots of fun. There is a mention of vomit but I didn't want to add a tag since it's so minor. It doesn't actually happen or anything. I'd really appreciate comments!

“Okay. We’re going to see how this goes. In case we don’t find anybody bad enough every few days, I’ll try to keep up with your appetite with normal food. Got it?”

**_That would be just fine, Eddie. Mmm, that smells good…_ **

“It’s chocolate.” Eddie dropped a 36 pack of full-sized Milky Way bars on the table, fumbling with the box for a moment before his fingertips bled black and turned to claws, allowing him to slice easily through the tape. “Thanks.”

**_No problem. And this will keep us satisfied?_ **

"I hope so.” Eddie’s fingers returned to normal as he ran them through his hair, mussing it even more than usual. “It’s still weird adjusting to the taste of guts in my mouth.”

**_You will come to like it._ **

“I’m gonna hope not, buddy.” Eddie ripped the wrapper off the first bar. “It’s for necessity and for helping clean the city up, not just for how viscera slides down our throat.” He took a big bite, feeling Venom’s curiosity over the new treat turn to joy at the taste.

**_This is really good, Eddie!_ **

Eddie smiled, taking another bite. “Knew you’d like it,” he mumbled around the chocolate. He didn’t remember how old he’d been when he first had chocolate- he must have been a little kid- but the experience was new enough to Venom that the symbiote’s excitement leaked between them.

He finished the first bar, and the next five, fairly easily, but by the sixth his stomach was starting to turn a bit. He honestly didn’t know where bodies went when Venom ate them, as they were usually already turned to energy by the time they de-suited, but this was him in an outwardly human body, and it had limits. The memory of vomiting old chicken and frozen tator tots and beer drove a shudder up his spine.

**_What are you stopping for?_ **

“My stomach isn’t as big as your hunger is.” Eddie said, tugging his shirt up. His stomach still looked normal- a little thin, actually, considering how much Venom burned his energy. “These are thick bars.”

 **_Keep going. This isn’t enough._ ** Venom was starting to sound restless. **_Good, but not enough._ **

“Fine, but humans aren’t meant to have this much sugar.”

**_You’re not just human anymore._ **

“Duly noted.” Eddie ripped off another wrapper with his teeth. He’d already had a big lunch, and his stomach bubbled as it started to try digesting the first few bars. He lifted one of the torn wrappers, squinting at the nutrition information. Multiply the number of calories with the six he’d had, and… almost 1600 calories already of thick chocolate nougat and caramel and milk chocolate. If he didn’t have an alien that made his metabolism hell, he’d gain _so_ much weight from binging like this.

 **_More._ ** Ugh, it could hurt his head when Venom got demanding like this, and Eddie finished swallowing the next bar. The sweet chocolate stained his lips and coated his tongue, but Venom was pushing hunger into his stomach despite how adamantly  _not happy_ it waswith the sugary overload.

Eddie set a hand on his stomach, feeling it rumble and almost bubble under his fingers. He could feel the mass of chocolate already inside and started kneading his stomach, but hunger bit into his throat like a living thing, and he had finished a few more bars before even realizing it. It was almost like that first day again. At least they were in their apartment, not a fancy restaurant and soaked from gross lobster water.

**_I liked that. It cooled us off. We’re always too warm._ **

“Pretty sure that’s because my body’s got to work to keep you running, buddy.” Eddie could definitely feel a curve in his stomach now- he’d eaten in about ten minutes what he’d used to eat in a whole day.

...And he could still feel hunger slithering in his insides. “Seriously?”

**_Chocolate is good, and there’s still more. Eat it._ **

“I”m full. My stomach hurts.”

**_We’ve eaten more than that, Eddie. That human at the corner store was much heavier than those bars._ **

“Yeah, but you usually take most of it, use the energy up somehow. This is a normal human stomach, and a shitton of sugar.” Eddie gave it a pat, and a burp bubbled up.

**_I want more. It feels good, it tastes good, so why not?_ **

“It’s not going to taste good when it starts coming back up.” Still, Eddie started nibbling on another bar. He should have mixed it up, bought a few smaller boxes of different kinds because the caramel was making his teeth ache as he chewed, but Venom’s pleased purr is nice, so he keeps going. He can feel the approval sliding under his skin, plucking pleasure around his heart in a way that makes it skip a beat. “Shit, if I knew chocolate would turn you into a kitten I’d have stocked up earlier.”

 **_Not a kitten!_ **   Venom snapped. **_There’s something in it that’s the same kind of tasty that brains are. More filling._ **

“So I can stop?” Eddie was definitely full now, and his chocolatey fingers were getting all over his hoodie. He liked that hoodie.

 **_No. The more you have now, the longer the hunger is sated. We haven’t found many bad humans you let me eat, so let me have this._ ** Eddie’s hand moved of its own volition, caressing the side of his bloating, noisy stomach. **_As much as I enjoy the idea of you being larger, I will use all of it quickly._ **

“Okay, good, I don’t want to be slowed down down when I’m out in the- wait, what?” The first part of the last sentence took a few seconds to sink in. “Like me being larger?”

**_You’re small and physically not that impressive, Eddie. Largeness is a sign of strength. I like large things, either to be or to eat._ **

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Eddie realized he’d managed to work his way through about half of the box. Wrappers littered the table and the floor, and he was still numbly eating. He couldn’t fully taste the chocolate anymore, but the nougat was spongy enough that he could get around the caramel, and Venom pushed forward just a bit, sharing the ‘wheel’ so he could taste it better.

They worked through three more bars that way, before Eddie had to tap out. His stomach felt ready to splinter, and Venom was practically cooing, having darted the head formed from Eddie’s shoulder to grab a bar of his own. Eddie watched as the gooey tendrils formed into a solid mass to swallow the chocolate down, and his stomach groaned.

**_We have to work on your capacity. It’s pathetic._ **

“We need to work on _your_ appetite. It’s going to make me sick.” Eddie muttered back, but the warm, satisfying feeling of actually feeling full for once was certainly agreeable, and he shifted a bit in the chair. Venom nuzzled his manifestation against Eddie’s cheek, swaying like a heartbeat, and Eddie relaxed. He could hear the fridge humming, his body’s warmth was pleasant instead of just being gross, and he was growing to like the strange texture of his other’s form when he wanted to be seen- or to be physically affectionate.

He ended up smearing chocolate on the skin of his stuffed belly as he rubbed the sides, feeling how taut it was, but didn’t care anymore. The ache that always thrummed in the back of their mind was gone, and he soaked in the blissful feeling of being whole.


End file.
